Classmates, Friends?
by JessicaJooney
Summary: The boy turned around and Kurt shielded his surprise. "Um, hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here," he asked instead of the 'Blaine Anderson? We sat next to each other all year in 4th grade. How could you have forgotten' he wanted to ask.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: So, I'm back! This is a little story I've been thinking about. It doesn't have much of a plot line, It's really just flashes of the 'past' and 'present', which I'm sure will make more sense later. I'm not planning on updating in any particular _schedule_, but I don't think that will matter that much because they don't really need to all be read together. So here it is. :)_

_disclaimer: Well, now you mention it... I still don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way down the ornate stairs of Dalton Academy. No one seemed to notice him or the way his non-uniform clothing stood out, but they were all rushing towards something so he understood. Looking for someone to ask, he knew he should get at least a bit of information on the Warblers while he was here, he called out to the person who'd just brushed past him, "Excuse me?"<p>

The boy turned around and Kurt shielded his surprise. He saw no recognition in Blaine's face so went on with "Um, hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Instead of the 'Blaine Anderson? Mrs. Saunders 4th grade class, remember? She chose everyone's seats and put us next to each other. How could you have forgotten?' he wanted to ask.

Blaine took no notice of this internal conflict and held out his hand. "My name's Blaine."

'I know' Kurt thought before offering "Kurt."

He got no reaction for that. No sudden light bulb moment of realisation. Mentally telling himself off for expecting so much (4th grade! That was eight years ago! As if he'd remember you!) he tried to put it out of his mind.

"So what exactly is going on?"

He succeeded when Blaine's reply honestly shocked him. "The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

This was so far from what he'd expected (assembly or something like it) that he thought he ought to check. "So, wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars." That reply reminded him so strongly of the Blaine he'd known as a kid he almost laughed. He was still trying to think of a reasonable reply when Blaine grabbed his hand and said added, "Come on. I know a short cut."

'Well this is not how I thought I'd meet up with any of my old classmates' he thought as they stared to run.

* * *

><p>"You never told me what you thought of our performance," Blaine said as he walked him to his car. Kurt was still trying to think of a way to mention knowing him, although he knew he'd left it a little too late. He should, when he thought back on it have mentioned it right at the start. Or even after the performance. And by the time he was talking about the... issues he was having at school he was well past 'should have mentioned it'. But it was too scary an option. It felt like going out and saying 'you meant more to me than I did to you' and he didn't even want to think that all the way through let alone say what would probably turn out meaning it. So he'd kept quiet about it.<p>

"It was good" he replied to the other boy's previous comment, "and you don't have to worry about me leaking you secrets. I-"

"Blaine!" It was Wes (...or maybe David?) who called and the stopped and looked behind for the two boys who were coming up behind them.

"Sorry Kurt but this is URGENT!"

"What guys." Kurt looked at him confused. He didn't make it sound like it would be urgent... more like he was board.

"We NEED to know your favourite movie for the Warbler's next get together!"

'Wait WHAT' screamed a silent voice in his head.

"And this is urgent?" Blaine replied, sighing, mimicking Kurt's feelings exactly.

"OF COURSE! We'll need to set up for a vote and collect the movies and-"

"Ok, ok. I don't need to know your complete schedule." To Kurt he muttered, in response to his unasked question, "They like organising stuff. It makes them feel important. Although they usually mess up." 'Still got a sense of humour,' Kurt noted.

"SO! What is it?" Wes and David didn't seem to have noticed Blaine's tease and still seemed to genuinely feel the urgency of the matter.

"Before I say, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact our next meeting is quiz night, would it?"

Wes and David noticeably deflated causing Kurt to laugh. As they walked away dejectedly, he asked "what was that about?"

"Quiz night. We do it a little... differently in the Warblers. It's hard to explain."

They'd reached Kurt's car and he knew he should say something. "Bye." He muttered. 'Coward' he thought.

"Bye," said Blaine, giving him a grin, before walking away. 'Back to his world,' Kurt thought, 'and I have to go back to mine.' Because as much as he wanted to talk to Blaine, to get to know him again like he used to, they were too far apart.

Sighing, he got into his car, gave a final glace at the school he'd probably never see again, and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: It seems silly putting this in italics when the story is too but meh. The story is in italics because that's the most _obvious _hint that this chapter was set when they were kids. ok? so yeah, sorry about the wait and tanks to all the people who added this to their alerts thing, it means alot finding all those emails, but do you know what means more? Reviews! so yeah, please review! and I know it can seem like there's no point reviewing because someone else probably said what you want to so why bother the author, and I feel like such a hypocrite because I do that! But please review anyway. :) (I just went through and spell-checked that... I can't spell review. I got them ALL wrong... but still, review for me and maybe I'll learn!)_

_disclaimer: OH! I HAVE NEWS! I NOW OWN... a sparkly pencil. Still no Glee..._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to give you a 'Seat Buddy' who you'll sit next to for the rest of the year."<em>

_Mrs. Saunders was walking around the room showing people to their new buddy and pointing out where their desk was. It was the first day of school and Kurt was sort-of excited to be in a new class but he'd like Miss. Morrison from last year and he didn't feel like Mrs. Saunders would be as nice. He liked the room though; it was open with plenty of windows for pictures and posters to be stuck on. The Fourth Grade Hall (every grade got their own and all the different classrooms opened onto it) was nice too, defiantly better than last year's._

_He looked down at the desk he was currently sitting at. 'Anne Washer' said a bright yellow slip. Well. He was going to have to find his spot. At least with this he wouldn't have to worry about no one sitting next to him. It was all planned out._

_Mrs. Saunders pointed in his direction and a kind looking girl with dark hair made her way towards him. Maybe she was going to be his partner. He thought that that would be alright; she looked nice and smiled shyly at him._

_"Hello," she said quietly. "I'm Anne. That's my spot."_

_He looked back at the name on his desk and let out a small "oh" before standing up and picking up his things._

_Looking around he tried to spot Mrs. Saunders but she was talking to someone else so he culched his new books and pencil case tightly and waited, unsure, in the middle of the mass of other children finding their places._

_Looking around he tried to find a desk with his name on it without bumping into anyone. Everyone else didn't seem to mind shoving their way through but Kurt didn't like things like that. Spotting a desk nearby he hadn't looked at he slowly made his way over. 'Kurt Hummel'. 'Yes!' he though, carefully putting down his books._

_Looking over he saw the desk next to him was labelled 'Blaine Anderson'. He knew who Blaine was; they'd been in the same class once before, but he only remembered because he got to be first on the roll._

_He took a deep breath. He didn't like meeting new people. But he was going to have to and at least if they sat together all year he'd stop being new._

_He noticed Blaine come his way and tried to smile, like he knew he should, but his mouth just gave a scared sort of twitch. Blaine saw him and smiled back, his was a huge beaming grin that seemed to take up his whole face. Dumping his books on his desk in an untidy contrast to Kurt's neat pile he grinned again._

_"Hello. I'm Blaine."_

_"Kurt," he muttered softly, trying to avoid looking at him. He was so happy and bubbly. Kurt was sure that the easiest way to avoid having to talk to him would be to look away. To act shy. Happy, bubbly people wanted to spend time with other happy, bubbly people. And Kurt just didn't feel like talking._


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: horary for the exceedingly short chapter! Sorry, but you're going to get a lot of these… this story is mainly random scenes and snatches of thought. But I think this is the shortest. Also, what's with my really boring chapter names? I didn't even realise until now but… well they suck. Too late now though, so enjoy and review!_

_disclaimer: I'm not even pretending to own Glee. If this story had happened there everyone would just be confused._

* * *

><p>They were talking, smiling. Laughing at something Blaine'd just said and Kurt thought 'I could mention it.'<p>

Because Blaine knew so much of him now. He'd helped him though each day. So maybe this was something he should add to the list. But he knew he wouldn't.

The friendship they had now was what he needed. He loved it. And it was completely dissconnected to the past. Well, at least the past they'd shared. And he didn't want those memories, that feeling of abandonment and 'you don't need me but I need you' to break them apart.

It was so cliché, that secret he couldn't tell. But if he did… Blaine might remember how different they were.

So he smiled and kept laughing. He wasn't going to mention this.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Two short chapters in one day... do you think that equals one longer one? oh well, this is what you get :). Thanks to all the people who alerted this story, it does mean a lot._

_disclaimer: One upon a time, a long long time ago, there was a girl called JJ who owned Glee. The other commoners decided she was abusing her power so it was taken away from her and locked away in a far away tower before she even had a chance to change any plot lines. Poor JJ was so sad she spent time reading and writing Fan Fiction: the next best thing. But she vowed that one day she would reclaim her right as the owner of Glee. To be continued..._

_Right. No idea where that came from but you should probably read the real story now..._

* * *

><p>"<em>What you doin'?"<em>

_Kurt sighed at the distraction but Blaine knew he hadn't meant it._

"_I'm drawing."_

"_I know," he drew out a 'o', making Kurt roll his eyes, "But what?"_

_Kurt was leaning against the window as he drew, and in doing so the picture was hidden from Blaine's view. He sat in silence for a moment before Kurt handed the picture over._

"_Woah."_

_It was a bird. Blaine had seen it hopping around outside, but hadn't paid much attention. But here was the same bird, copied perfectly._

"_I didn't know you could draw."_

_He was still staring at the picture and Kurt looked away shyly._

"_Anyone can draw."_

_He said it quietly and Blaine scoffed._

"_No way. No one else can draw like that."_

_Kurt smiled, even though he disagreed, because if __was__ a nice thing to say._

"_See," Blaine said proudly, "just like no one else has your smile."_

_He was smiling too, that big contagious grin._


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: If I apologise for making you wait will you forgive me? Almost 250 words... ok, that doesn't make up for it..._

_discliamer: If I owned Glee: a) Kurt would talk more during Glee club; b) artie wouldn't be slowly disappearing; c) the last few seconds of 3.04 wouldn't have happened; d) the warblers would be like fanfic warblers and would get their own scene every episode even if there was nothing to do with them in the wider plot... as you can see, Glee, nah. I don't own that._

* * *

><p><em>It was a surprisingly sunny day, the light shining through the window onto the children, dashing around waving pens everywhere. Kurt sat at his desk, his un-signed photo booklet in front of him. It was open on the same page as everyone else: messages from friends were meant to be written there. But no one had written in his book. And no one wanted his signature. Except maybe Blaine. But he was busy, talking and laughing with his friends. So Kurt watched out the window and wished the day was over so that vacation could start.<em>

'_But,' he thought dejectedly, 'next year you'll be in a new class. You won't get to sit next to Blaine.' With that thought he looked over at Blaine again and caught the end of his conversation. "I promise I'll visit."_

"_But Orlando's so far away," whined someone and Blaine just smiled sadly as Kurt's stomach went cold._

"_I __will__ visit," he said again before wandering away toward Kurt._

"_You're moving," it was the only thing he could say._

"_Yeah."_

"_To Orlando?"_

"_Yeah."_

_There was that sad smile again as Blaine reached for Kurt's book. He bent over it and began to write on the empty page. Kurt watched him for a second before grabbing Blaine's book._

_Looking down at the crowded page he tried to think of what to write. Remembering something he'd said a few days ago, he spotted an empty section and began to sketch._


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: does this make up for the wait? and the obsenely short length of the last chapter? doubles with large gaps is a bit mean to you, I know, and they're short to boot. :) this ones a whole 510 words! sorry for my sarcasm..._

_disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking through his old school books. He'd found them at the back of one of his cupboards and was looking for one thing in particular. Finding a box that looked right he pulled it out. Opening it he found what he'd been looking for. Memories.<p>

On top of his pile was his 4th grade English book. Flicking through he found hundreds of notes written in an untidy scrawl and a slightly neater handwriting he knew was his own. He turned to a page to read one. "Favorite colour? Mine's red," and beneath it "Yellow."

Placing that on the side he picked up the next. A photograph. He remembered it: they took it at school camp, he was, for once, almost as muddy as the boys behind him. Blaine, next to him, had mud plastering his hair down. He was grinning as usual, and so was Kurt.

Putting the picture in the pile, he pulled out the next book. He remembered it as one of the many Photo Booklets he'd gained over the years. They'd been given at the end of each year with everyone's school photos in them as well as a page for messages from friends. Flicking to the 'messages' page he saw it only had one message.

It took up half the page but had been written as if the author was scared of taking up too much room.

_Hey Kurt,_

_I know we don't hang out much but you're my best friend. I tell you things I don't feel comfortable to tell my other friends and it's easy. I would have liked to have spent more time with you but you always seem so busy when we're not in class. But that's ok as long as you promise we can still be friends when I'm gone._

_I'm sorry about the amount of room I'm taking up, I know you have friends you want to write here, but I just want to you know that I didn't mean to not tell you I was leaving. You're the nicest person I know. And you're the best drawer._

_Bye, Blaine._

Kurt smiled a sad smile at the comments that would have seemed so sincere if he hadn't known better. Blaine had spent time with him because he'd had to. He'd talked to him because that was the sort of person he was. And so much for staying friends: They hadn't talked to each other between that day and when they re-met a couple of weeks ago. And Kurt hadn't had friends. Just Blaine. He sighed at that, and keeping the picture out, he put the rest of his memories back into the box, shut the lid, and returned it to the back of his cupboard.

Looking back down at the picture he opened a cupboard and found a frame someone had given him a while ago. Slipping it in, he put it down of his shelf. In a much happier mood he made his way out of his room, shooting a final glance at the two happy faces.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: Was this a more reasonable posting gap? Well, I've now almost finished writing this story so the gaps should be more normal... but definatly shorter if you review! :) because I love the fact that people are reading this but not one of you has reviewed... which sort of puts a dampen on posting..._

_Disclaimer: Pft, Glee? Who would own Glee when they could own a fanfiction account and make up unrealistic situations that would never be put on the real show? (after last post you thought you'd escaped my disclaimer stupidity? Well, you were wrong!)_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine watched Kurt walk purposeful past the playground and out of view, whishing he would go after him. But Kurt obviously had somewhere to be, probably to see the friends he never talked about but Blaine was sure he had in another class, and he had his friends. Who were sitting on the playground, calling for him. And he liked spending time with them, they were his friends, but he really want to spend time with Kurt. To continue the conversations they started in class. To get to know him. To talk when they didn't have to worry about the teacher telling them off.<em>

_But every snack, every lunch, Kurt would dash off around the same corner. And he never invited Blaine. Which he didn't expect. But he really hoped he would. Because he couldn't just follow him, that would be spying. But he wanted to see who his friends were. Who he talked to. Who he cared about._

_But he knew he wouldn't follow him. He knew he would have to return to his own friends. And he did. Every snack. Every lunch. And they'd play and have fun. But a little part of him always wanted to know what Kurt was doing._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt dashed around the corner. Not running, but walking as if he knew where he was going. Which he didn't. But he knew that teachers and students wouldn't think to stop him, to ask him who his friends were or where he was going, if he looked like he knew.<em>

_He had no one to go to. Nowhere, either. But he hated the pity the teachers would show. Or the way the kids would play with him almost, but not quite. Because he wasn't their friend and they all knew it. So he'd walk somewhere. Then sit down, out of sight._

_He didn't want pity._

_He wanted a friend._


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: Hey! this is take 3 of this chapter and completely different from the original (which involved crazy warblers and never got finished) so I hope you like it. :) Big thanks to you if you reviewed, it does mean loads._

_disclaimer: I did own Glee, but only for a few minutes before a magic flying dog snatched the proof from my hands. So now I'm Glee-less and resort to writing fanfiction. Oh well, It's fun! :)_

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Yes?" Blaine looked like he was psyching himself up for something. They'd been having coffee, it had become a Wednesday tradition, but Blaine had seemed nervous. Kurt had let him be, assuming he'd explain at some point, and now seemed to be that point.

"Why didn't you remember me?"

'Wait, what?' Blaine must have seen the confusion on his face as he rushed to explain. "We were in class together, 4th grade. The teacher made us sit next to each other, we talked about anything and everything, or as much of an everything as there is when you're 10. I... I just don't understand how you could have forgotten that."

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head slightly, trying to understand, "You forgot. You didn't recognise me when you saw me on the stairs and I wasn't going to mention it because it just proved-" here his mouth shut with a snap when he remembered why he hadn't wanted to talk about it. And for once he wished Blaine was less perceptive.

"It proved what?"

"That I was nothing to you, just the person you sat next to."

Kurt could see the hurt that flashed across Blaine face when he said that, but that didn't make sense.

"So that's what I was to you? Someone you sat next to because the teacher made you? Someone you always wished was one of your real friends? Because that's not how I saw you. You were my best friend. And... I thought I was yours. But the past is the past... I shouldn't have brought this up."

"Blaine-"

"So," he said, cutting Kurt off and giving him a fake smile far less put together than his usual, "What was your opinion on Wes' plan for performance auditions? You didn't seem very pleased when he announced them."

"No, Blaine, You don't understand-"

"I get it. It's ok, I should let go of the past," he put as much cheer possible into the line, but it sounded weak to both of them.

"Blaine will you shut up with feeling sorry for yourself and just listen to me?" Blaine gaped up at Kurt who had, as he was talking stood up and hit his fist against the table. When Blaine nodded he resumed his seat and went on in a more civilised manner. "When I said that, when I told you it proved that I was nothing I meant me. It had nothing to do with how I felt about you it was how I felt you felt about me and nothing more. You were popular, had all your friends, but for a bit of time every day I got to have you. You talked to me, and you were awesome. I wished you were my friend, hope you were, then something would happen that would tell me I was right, that you weren't. You didn't need me, but I needed you.

"And then you left," here Kurt sighed, "and I was devastated. I tried to tell myself it didn't matter, that you wouldn't have spent time with me anyway, but it didn't help. And you never tried to keep in contact and I... kept wishing. Kept hoping that one day you'd come back. And you'd say 'of course we're friends!'," he swallowed and Blaine could tell from the added sparkle in his eyes that there were tears there, "and smile your contagious smile. But you never did. And I spent those years at school alone. Wishing for you.

"So how could I forget you? Can you imagine how surprised, how happy I was when I saw you?-"

"Yes."

Kurt glanced up back at Blaine, from the point above and slightly to the right of his head that he'd been watching as he talked, to right in the eye.

"Because I was just and surprised, just as happy to see you."

And this time Blaine caught his smile from Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: I wasn't sure whether or not to put this chapter in italics but I think this is right. :)_

_I will refrain from commenting on 3.05 as I could go on for hours._

_disclaimer: If I owned Glee I'd work harder to avoid letting spoilers out. No one would be happy with that decision, though._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt hated Physical Education. A class devoted entirely to sport. Yay. It wasn't that he was bad at it, he was ok, it was that he didn't enjoy it. So when he found himself in the middle of an oval in 7<em>_th__ grade PE, playing baseball, he was pretty distracted, to say the least. He'd spent a while watching the other kids play, having strategically placed himself where he was unlikely to be needed, before tiring of that and moving on to random inanimate objects._

_As he looked at the way the light shone through water caught in the ovals chain link fence and wondered if it would still be there at lunch so he could try to draw it, he noticed a car round into the car park. A boy hopped out of it, waved at the man driving ('Probably his father,' Kurt assumed), and started wandering toward the main building. Watching him go Kurt tried to pick how he knew him; there was defiantly some recognition there. Then the boy turned, as if feeling his gaze, and caught his eye. Then it clicked. Blaine._

_The boy none of them had heard from for about a year, him two, who promised to keep in touch. The boy he still didn't know if he been friends with. He looked away suddenly, as if interested in the game and Blaine continued on his way to the building. Watching the grass at his feet, Kurt tried to understand why he'd turn up here. It was the same school he'd gone to two years ago, and he'd know it went up to 6__th__ grade so most of his old classmates would still be here, but it was still confusing as to why he'd visit after no contact for so long._

_Kurt glanced up sharply as someone called his name. Not one someone but a few. Looking around he glanced up in time for the ball that had been heading toward him to hit him right on the forehead._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine surveyed the class, noting the faces that stood out, the ones he knew to be old classmates. He forced a smile, but this was the last class of 7<em>_th__ grade, and any way, he'd seen Kurt's name on the teacher's roll. He was avoiding him. His old classmates ran up, as they had in the other classes, to say hi, show their shock at him turning up after so long, and generally say unhelpful things that annoyed him for no accountable reason._

_Maybe it was just the fact that they weren't the boy he'd wanted to see, talk to. The boy he knew went here because he'd seen him from the car park, in the oval. And he knew Kurt had seen him too. So why didn't he come? Why did he go out of his way to avoid him?_

_Putting on the fake smile he'd perfected, he brought his focus back to the people he used to know, but didn't anymore. Because they were his past. 'and,' he told himself, 'the past is never accepting of the future.' He tried to laugh at his own thoughts, so serious for his age, but couldn't. Wouldn't. Because he meant them._

_They were his past._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mrs. Crosby? Can I please leave now?"<em>

"_No Kurt, you have to stay here, in sick bay, until your dad comes to collect you."_

"_But I don't feel dizzy anymore," Kurt pleaded, wanting just to see Blaine for a second more, but knowing he couldn't tell her that._

"_No, dear, you have to stay."_


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: Another short one to end it. It's been really nice posting this story and having you guys read it. :)_

_disclaimer: I'm assuming, if you've gotten this far, that you know I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, look what I found."<p>

Kurt looked up from his breakfast to a beaming Blaine who was waving a thin booklet in the air triumphantly. Kurt simply raised his eyebrow and waited for Blaine to explain his find.

"It's my old booklet, you know, the photo one with the messages in it?" Kurt snatched it from his hand, making him laugh before sitting opposite him, next to a confused Wes.

"I pulled out mine a few weeks ago; I didn't think you'd still have it, what with the moving and stuff."

He was flicking through to the messages page, which was, as he had remembered, fuller than his. But his eyes locked, not of the messages, but on the tiny drawings that surrounded them. A swing set, a book of sheet music, a sky (complete with a cloud and airplane), a bird, hopping on the ground rather than flying. He smiled as he looked at them.

"Remember those?"

"Of course. And, if I remember correctly…"

He flipped back a couple of pages to Blaine's photo, beneath which was a drawing of him, which showed far more emotion than the photo could, far more than you'd expect a ten year old to be able to draw. He was leaning over a page as he wrote something, his hair flopping into his face.

"Will one of you please explain?" Wes was almost begging as he said it.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, "No," he replied, as if that was to be expected.


End file.
